The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a manufacturing technique therefor, and a mobile telephone, and particularly to a technology which is effective when applied to a semiconductor device including a shield film.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-109306 (Patent Document 1), a technique is described in which an etching treatment is performed on a surface of a sealing body forming a package to thereby improve the adhesion between the sealing body and an electroless copper plating coating formed over the surface of the sealing body.